An electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle are equipped with a motor for running or driving the vehicle, and an inverter that generates AC power for driving the motor. The motor and the inverter are disposed near to each other, electrically connected to each other via, for example, a high voltage cable(s), and together compose a power plant.
Regarding this configuration, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-192374) discloses a device that accommodates both the motor and the inverter in a single case part to save the space and to reduce the number of components.